


Starlit Evening

by oracle_of_space



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Dancing, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_of_space/pseuds/oracle_of_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days are always long in Skyhold and The Inquisitor feels the weight pressing down on her. Can a night under the stars bring back her smile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlit Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOfPortals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfPortals/gifts).



> Yes I have made another fic for my sister. Why? Because I had way to much fun writing the first. Now I'm writing another and hopefully it's more romantic then the last one. Happy Valentine's day sister. Enjoy you're second fic ;)

The whole of Skyhold was shrouded in the darkness of night, no moon too be seen in sky. The Inquisitor stood on the balcony overlooking the keep from her office. She sighed deeply running her fingers through her blonde hair. From the start of that week several reports had told of problem after problem the Inquisition faced. Usually the Inquisitor could handle the problems, perhaps not easily, but in the end they could be solved. This time however no solution came to her head on how to even approach the issues. Thus the issues continued to pile up with no answer the Inquisitor had to offer. Frustrated Eve pulled at her hair and bent forward to place her head on the railing. What was I going to do? The Inquisition needs an answer...but I can't give them one. 

Tears reached her eyes as she thought of not living up to everyone's expectations. She knew everyone was getting worried, about the company, about her. Eve hated it, the way everyone looked concerned, she wanted the others not to worry and take the breath of relief they all needed. Eve particularly hated the way Cullen had been looking at her. Cullen from the beginning of the week had slowly progressed to looking worried whenever they so much as spent a minute together. Eve knew he could tell how upset she was, she had manged to hide it from everyone but him. Letting out a shaky breath the Inquisitor lifted her head and propped her elbows on the railing of the balcony.

The Inquisitor needed to go back to working on her solution to sort out the mess this week had presented but she couldn't bring herself to move back into the stuffy office. The night was dark and cool, calm. In a way the open space before her stabilized her. No moon was in the sky though the stars shone down with all their beauty. It was extraordinary the view her office had of the mountains. Eve was so distracted with her thoughts she didn't sense the presence behind her, observing her. He remained quiet as to see her walls down for the first time that week. Eve had been working from sun up to sun down throughout the week. He was worried not about the Inquisition but Eve. He knew the Inquisitor would come to her solution she always did, but this time the answer wasn't quite so clear for her to solve. He didn't want her to destroy her health as a result of solving the pressing issues. So in conclusion he was going to force her to stand away from her thoughts and relax.

"It's quite late to be up now Inquisitor." He stated. Eve jumped up gasping to whip around and face Cullen. He stood against the door frame of the balcony watching me with a serious expression. Pushing himself upright he walked over until he stood right in front of me. "Eve why are you up still?" He asks softly. 

Eve lets out another shaky breath and stares up into his eyes. "Cullen there's too much to be done I can't afford to sleep right now. Go ahead without me I need to work." Eve says intending to drop the issue.

"Eve you're overworking yourself. If you go on like this you'll collapse and then we'll all be in trouble. Please let yourself relax." Cullen says almost pleadingly.

Sighing deeply Eve looks down and turns her head away from Cullen. "I can't not now, I can't disappoint everyone anymore." Eve says in a whisper.

Cullen sighing takes the Inquisitor's right hand and places his other hand on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. Eve startled stumbles into him and for a moment they stay there hardly breathing. "Cullen what are you--" Eve begins but Cullen places a soft kiss on her lips. 

"Shh...Just follow along." Cullen says quietly. Then he starts to lead them in a simple and slow waltz. 

"Cullen I really don't have time---" Eve attempts to get out before being kissed again. 

"Just for a time keep your words Evelyn." Cullen says finally silencing the mage. For a time Eve remained stiff and moved little with the rhythm Cullen set to the dance. Soon however Eve let everything in her mind go blank and danced smoothly she even began to smile.

"...Thank you" Eve stated quietly. Cullen smiled down at her softly taking in everything about her. The way she looked in the starlight and the movement of her body with his. He knew he didn't need to respond just keep her away from the world awhile longer. So they danced slowly and methodically under the darkness of night.

**Author's Note:**

> This ones shorter but that's cool right? Oh well I loved writing this.


End file.
